


Terms and Conditions

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Body Horror, Breeding Program, Consensual Mpreg, Creature Inside, Extreme Pregnancy, Gen, Inflation, Labor Pain, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Non-consensual Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Aidan doesn't know what's growing inside his hugely pregnant belly, but carrying it pays very well. He's a rich man now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).



> You said you liked bad and uncomfortable things happening to bellies. Hope you like this. :)

The _things_ were moving again. Did they ever stop moving? They writhed inside him, squirming and twisting, battering his guts with hard jabs from their many appendages. What they were, well, he couldn't say. All he knew was the discomfort, the numbers on the checks that paid his student loans and then some, the digits that filled his bank account to bursting.

That wasn't the only thing they'd filled to bursting, Aidan thought.

He couldn't believe he'd once enjoyed being pregnant, that he'd once been amazed by the knowledge that he was growing a bunch of living beings inside him. God, he was huge now, so big he couldn't wrap his arms all the way around his girth. His overripe belly hardly looked human anymore. It was still attached to him, still a part he couldn't help feeling, but the alien sensations and the shape... fuck.

He ran his hands over the aching swell, careful not to rub too hard as he struggled in vain for some relief. He was so full. Too full. So full, so heavy, so round and tight that he half-expected to pop from the slightest bit of pressure.

 _"You won't pop,"_ the Director assured him that morning, his tone as amused and as condescending as ever, before letting out a tittering laugh and patting Aidan's belly. _"We won't let that happen. These little ones are too important."_

More important than Aidan remained unspoken. More important than how much the creatures hurt him, how much their movements distorted his distended abdomen, how much they made him _ache_ as they grew. More important than the way they held him down, pinning his bloated body to the bed with their weight.

The slide of his hands over his skin was satisfying, soothing, good. No one had touched him like this since the implantation—since before. When had anyone last touched him like they cared about him? Even when he wasn't filled with God knew what, no one cared how he felt. No one would've expressed concern if he'd said his stomach was killing him. So he had to care for himself, and he did, dragging his palms over his grotesque belly, trying to ease the discomfort and calm the things within.

This was a mistake. He never should've agreed to this. But he'd had dollar signs in his eyes when he went to the Center, more when he'd agreed to the experiment. Nine months with a baby or two inside him. All he had to do was lie back and let them grow. Supposed to be the easiest bucks he'd ever make.

But as his belly had grown from big to impossibly big, he'd grown more and more afraid. Especially once he realized what he was—or, rather, _wasn't_ —carrying. Whatever those things were, they weren't human. What were they? How many were in there? At least three, he knew. Five, ten, a hundred? And why was anyone trying to grow these things?

Between one breath and the next, agony grabbed him by the gut. And _squeezed._

Fuck. He clutched his belly. Oh, fuck, that was too much pain. His mouth fell open in a silent cry that built to a deep, animal scream as the wave of indescribable pain rose higher and higher, clenching the rock hard swell of his belly in its gigantic fist until he thought it'd burst from the pressure. He was dying. Oh, God, he was dying, blinded by pain, choking on it.

How could anyone live through this?

After what felt like an eternity, the pain faded, leaving behind a breathless, sobbing mess. Aidan moaned, curling around his belly as much as he could, hugging it protectively and whimpering amid a stream of curses and repetitions of "Oh, my belly."

The things seemed just as displeased. They moved more than ever, like they were punishing him for the clenching pain as they tried to break free from his body. If the other pain didn't kill him, the creatures' attempts to escape his belly would.

 _Think of the money,_ he told himself. _Millions. You're rich now, Aidan._ Was it worth the pain, worth the violated feeling of _things_ moving around in a vulnerable place they didn't belong? Would he even live to enjoy his cash? God, if he'd known what he was in for, he never would've answered the ad, never would've said, _"Put all of 'em in me. I can take it."_ One or two. He'd thought they meant one or two. Not this many. They promised they wouldn't kill him, but, fuck. No one could live through this.

The door swung open, and the Director strode in, beaming. He was wearing scrubs, and his silver hair was tucked into a blue surgical cap. "We heard you screaming," he said, gaze sliding past Aidan's tear-streaked face to his quivering belly. "What's wrong? Abdominal pain? Oh, you poor thing."

Aidan nodded. "It hurt so fucking bad. Am I—" Another pain seized him, as bad to the first. It took over, left him unaware of more than the red-hot, excruciating grip on his belly and the certainty of death. "Dying..."

The sound of a light laugh broke through the burn. "No, sweetie," the Director said, and Aidan was dimly aware of cool hands on his belly. "You're having contractions. You're in labor."

Labor? As in... oh, thank _fuck._ Labor. Contractions. Pain. Horrible pain. But it was good. It was supposed to happen. They'd be out of him soon. His body would be his again. He would be free.

When the pain started dying down once more, Aidan gritted out, "They're coming?"

"They are!" the Director chirped, and clasped his hands together. "You're having your first babies! This is excellent. Really excellent."

His first babies—that was a weird way of putting it.

"I can _not_ wait to meet these little darlings, and I bet you can't, either," the Director continued. "The delivery team will be here to take you to the OR soon You'll be getting these babies out, and since you've done such a great job being pregnant, you'll be getting brand new little embryos put in. Isn't that exciting?"

"New... what?" A feeling of dread came over Aidan, cold and heavy. His stomach roiled. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Did you not read your contract?" The director shook his head and tutted. "I told you to read it all the way through, and you swore you did."

 _No, no, no._ "I did!" Aidan yelled. "I read every word of that thing, I swear."

"And did you miss where it said the terms of our agreement could be changed at any time?" The Director looked almost contrite. "Oh, Aidan, you're not going anywhere. You're the first person to carry every single baby to term. Of _course_ we're going to use you again. You're the best incubator we've ever had."

Aidan growled. "Like hell. I swear, I—"

"Will do nothing. You can't even get out of bed. What can you possibly do?" The Director knelt down, the top of his head barely visible over the orb of Aidan's belly. One of the things lashed out, and the Director kissed the jut of its limb through Aidan's skin. Aidan shuddered. "I don't understand you. These babies are going to be so wonderful, and the next ones will be just as magnificent. Why would you ever want to quit this?"

Aidan stared down at his belly, at his future. The things continued to writhe.


End file.
